Un sueño corrompido
by Lorena Matsuoka
Summary: Len piensa que 96neko es hombre por lo que tiene que decir palabras no planeadas,aunque,el no sabe que es mujer,dejando a una pobre chica corrompida del corazón terminando su sueño de amarlo e irse de esa ciudad.Lose pésimo Summary,pero no se arrepentirán de leerlo ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Un sueño corrompido…**

Antes que nada hola,acabo de aprender un poco a eso de "escribir" ya que tengo muchas historias que escribir asi que les pido que n osean groseros conmigo,es uno de mis primeros fanfic 

**sin mas que decir Vocaloid no me pertenece si fuera así de seguro ya estuviera en llamas**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

¿Para qué sonreír? Si se suponía que ella estaba "feliz" de la vida….

Pero era mentira

Sin despegar su mirada hacia el rubio. Lo amaba y bastante pero ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan arrogante? ¿Y más con ella? ¿Por qué no a Miku? ¿O a Rin? ¿O luka? Pero justamente tenía que ser ella.

No era la más linda, ni perfecta pero tenía un buen corazón como para que ese idiota no la tomara en cuenta ni si quiera su respiro.

Aquello lo volvía loca, no solo por las demás chicas como Neru; que igual anda de un lado al otro solo por tener una buena vista de "len-kun" sin importar que su hermana Rin le rompa su cara….otra vez.  
Pero siempre intentaba no tocar al rubio pero siempre tiene que pasar lo peor: gritos de enojo de len, nunca les importo siempre los ignoraba y seguía con su trabajo de "amarlo"

Pero ese día todo cambio… hasta su forma de ser…

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_En la escuela vocaloid cosas locas pasan; kaito tiene una relación con meiko, pero la engaña con Miku, rin quiere con su hermano y Akaito por alguna extraña razón o luka que salía en secreto con Gakupo por vergüenza de este pero más raro es que un "chico" acose al increíble de Len, cosa que este último mencionado odiaba ya que lo hacían parecer "gay" aunque se niega a serlo _

_-len-kun~ no te escapes de mi~ -con voz cantaría 96neko mejor conocida como "kuro neko" pero para sus amigos "kuro-chan" _

_-¡Alégate de mí! – enojado un len, salió corriendo del salón, por desgracia era lunes y una buena razón de estar feliz por su clase de "historia" terminara justo cuando salió._

_-¡No huyas de mi len-kun~! –grito para seguir al rubio hasta llegar muy lejos de la preparatoria vocaloid.- ¿Dónde estás? ¡No te hare daño! _

_No escucho ni un ruido, pero gracias a sus orejas escucho al shota en un arbusto, para que el neko caiga "accidental mente" en él._

_-¡aja ¡ te encontré –digo sonriendo para que se sentara en el- corres muy rápido len-ku-_

_¡Ya me canse de todo esto¡ -digo enojado len para mirar con mucha furia a los ojos rojos de kuro_

_-¿a qué te refieres? –digo dudando pero no logro todo pensarlo cuando len la tiro o empujó mejor dicho a unos centímetros (o metro) de él._

_Esto le dolió bastante a kuro sin importar se paró rápido cuando len se fue caminando._

_-espera –digo con ilusión _

_¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué lo empujó? ¿Qué no era algo malo empujar a una __**chica **__así? Le dio igual y se fue corriendo tras él._

_**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**_

Pensativa con una lagrima, dio fin a esta ilusión, planeo un plan donde dejaría que el rubio se diera cuenta que es hora de decir adiós.

Salió de su casa, vestida ahora con un vestido corto de color negro con una chamara roja al igual que los tenis. Agarró una carta y se fue en busca de un regalo al menor.

_**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**_

_Cuando lo alcanzo el rubio se quejó con un suspiro y la miro._

_-Ya me canse de todo esto kuro…..no me importas ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir? NO ME INTERESAS! _

_-pero yo…..-fue hacia él, cara a cara-yo te amo…._

_Sin más que pensar len le dio una bofetada en la mejilla rosada de kuro._

_-¡somos hombres kuro! ¿Qué no entiendes? ALEJATE DE MÍ EN EL RESTO DE MI VIDA! –sin más que decir un enojado len corrió hasta su hogar, mientras que la lluvia planeaba arruinar más ese momento._

_Unos minutos después estaba kuro pensando cada palabra de eso ¿len pensaba eso de…ella? _

_Su mano paso por la mejilla, no le dolió esa bofetada solo las palabras.10 segundos después empezó a llorar y camino a su casa, realmente la hizo sentir mal, más que mal._

_Sentía muchas cosas por su corazón, tristeza, dolor y sufrimientos y otras más emociones._

_Entro a su casa y decidió no salir de su casa para comenzar la "fiesta" de lágrimas._

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Caminaba con un ramo de flores y una caja de chocolates que dice "te amo", si, era muy estúpido si hacia eso, pero no le iba a decir "adiós" y irse sin decir lo que sintió por el aun así agarró la carta y fue al parque

"_según Rin, siempre está aquí….todos los Sábados…._"pensó mirando a todos lados, niños jugando, parejas caminando de las manos o besándose y los papas regañando a sus hijos por una que otra estupidez

Encontró al rubio cerca de un lago. Suspiró nerviosa pasando otra vez en su vestido para ver si "se alargaba" la falda.

El momento había estado esperando.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_Hace una semana que la joven no iba, no era por que estuviera enferma o que se fuera de viaje o de pinta, si no que perdió su orgullo y su sonrisa al igual que su carácter._

_Tenía miedo de ir y ver a len y decir "soy mujer" claro que no, no podría ver esos hermosos ojos azules otra vez por lo que opto por no ir esa semana_

_Muchas llamadas de "vip tenchou" o "kogeinou" y "valshe" pidiendo saber por qué no iba_

_Se negaba a decir "por qué len me dio una bofetada e hizo que me hiciera llorar" aquello ni con su voz ni con sus palabras en el celular._

_Ahora su deseo era irse de esa escuela y ciudad._

_Busco un buen empleo siendo joven, una nueva escuela y una nueva ciudad. Ya no estaban sus cosas hay, desde el viernes, y ahora el sábado decía "adiós" a lo que conocía….no antes de confesarle a len sus sentimientos y la verdad de que era chica._

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Lo encontró parado reflexionando algo, caminó hacia él ocultando las flores y el chocolate atrás de ella, y, lo abrazo de atrás y susurro  
"len-kun~" – con una falsa sonrisa para luego len empujarla y mirarla, su mirada cambio de enojado a impresionado

-E-eres t-tu k-kuro chan….?- un sorprendido len dijo mirándola de pies a cabeza, se veía hermosa y más enseñando sus curvas y esas piernas blancas.

-Así es, en todo este tiempo yo era chica, y sabes qué más? –digo ahora con voz muy suave y dulce

-¿Q-Que…? –comento para luego mirar que kuro le dio un beso en los labios delicadamente el sabor a tapioca y un poco de dulce eran perfectos para esa linda boca de la rubia. El chico lo acepto poniendo sus brazos en su cintura, y la chica ya no oculto las flores y la caja para luego poner sus brazos en su cuello.

El beso duro más de 2 minutos hasta que tuvieron que respirar más mirándose a los ojos….

-te amo len kun…..pero tus palabras me dañaron mucho más que esa bofetada….gomen si te hice un mal, pero tu sueño se hizo realidad, ya no me volverás a ver- sonrió sacando unas lágrimas para luego ocultarla en una de sus mejores sonrisas, dejar los chocolates y flores y esa carta en sus manos.

Y correr de ese parque para ahora, no volver a mirar atrás…  
-

No se si darle una segunda parte con un final feliz o dejarles con la duda de su carta ¬u¬ ok,ya

Reviews! si te gusto :) ¿dudas? ¿quejas o opiniones?  
son recibidas con un pan :DD !


	2. No todo es malo ¿verdad?

¡hola¡ me gustaron tanto los Reviews! Dios hasta estaba a punto de golpear a una loli de mi escuela!

En fin gracias a Vane Flandre y Hikari Vits y claro que les daré su pan…cuando este el final.

Le doy tres partes ya que pierdo la imaginación tan fácil.  
Vocaloid no es mío, si fuera así estuvieran todos en mi closet~  
No todo es malo ¿verdad?  
**o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o**

Pasaron dos meses desde ese encuentro, ese rubio no dejaba de pensar en ella, no solo por saber que es _mujer _si no por ser tan tonto por haberla tratado así que hasta hizo que se fuera de esa ciudad ¿a cuál? Quién sabe.

Era un lunes de lluvia ¿raro no? Que todo lo malo le hacha pasado a ese pobre joven….

En primera llego tarde a su clase de educación física por lo tanto tuvo que correr por toda la cancha, no solo una vez o dos…¡Si no 50 veces! Y deja eso, tuvo que a avergonzarse por las miradas de odio de sus compañeros, ya que el bendito maestro obligo a que todos hicieran lo mismo "agradeciendo" a len con muchos golpes en la cabeza.

Cuando se fue a duchar en los baños por el sudor unos graciosos le quitaron la ropa, saliendo con una toalla a su destino que era su mochila que justo está dentro de su casillero.  
Fue difícil salir ya que todo el mundo lo intentaba grabar o las chicas tocarlo pero gracias a su hermana y sus increíbles gritos para todos pudo lograr llegar y agarrar su ropa para después ponérsela en los vestidores de los baños.

Después de eso parecía normal todo, no solo porque su clase favorita era "La música" si no que ahora después de esa clase podría volver a su nube blanca o mejor dicho a su casa.

Sonó el timbre y se paró y se fue, no espero a su hermana ya que le envió un mensaje diciendo que se iría con Miku, luka y meiko al centro comercial. Ni por un millón de dólares el rubio va ya que su hermana lo hace gastar más de 5 mil dólares.

Apenas que salió tuvo la sensación de que alguien lo perseguía desde que salió, hubiera deseado que fuera kuro neko pero no lo fue

Cuando entro a un viejo callejón se maldigo por entrar ya que lo acorralaron tres personas que no pudo ver. Pero gracias a Vip tenchou por gritar "miren bloomers en esta tienda" supo quiénes eran.

-¿Qué quieren ahora? –dijo en seco, parado mirando en los arbustos que supuestamente estaban ellos.

-¡No estamos aquí, somos unas lindas cerezas! – un golpe en la cabeza del pobre vip tenchou con un "auch eso me dolió" salieron los que menos querían ver.

-Idiota nos descubrieron….

-y todo es la culpa de kogeinu…-digo tenchou echando la culpa al pobre del peli naranja.

-¿¡MI CULPA?! ¿Quién fue el idiota que dijo "o que lindos bloomers"?-un exaltado kogeinu a punto de darle un gran golpe a tenchou

-A ver par de cabezas tontas….¿¡SE PUEDEN CALLAR?¡ -Dijo Valshe a punto de explotar.

-Lo sentimos mamá…..-unos arrepentidos kogeinu y tenchou hablando en voz baja para luego mirar a len con curiosidad.

-Mucho mejor….ahora len, necesitó que no te rías por las estupideces de mis am-

No pudo terminar la frase ya que el pobre de len termino riendo como loco por varios minutos.  
Eso hizo que los par de infantiles sonrieran por fin hacer reír a alguien que no sea por darles dinero.  
-perdon….es que son tan graci-. De nuevo no pudo repetir una palabra ya que Valshe le dio una bofetada bastante dura.

Los otros dos no dijeron nada ya que eso iba a lo del plan.

-oye, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –digo tocándose la mejilla estaba totalmente roja y encima la marca de la mano de valshe.

-¿Cómo que por qué? Haz dañado a kuro neko de esa forma, nosotros no sabíamos nada de ella, nos preocupó hasta que nos envió un mensaje y nos digo todo lo que paso. Kagamine len, ella y yo somos chicas, sólo que odiamos lo que las malditas niñas usan: vestidos, faldas esa mierda. Te dejo que la empujes, qué la ignores pero nunca NÚNCA dejaría que tú el grandioso len le dañe o la ponga sentimental a kuro! Por tu culpa se fue….de seguro para siempre…-valshe resistió a no golpear a len, estaba realmente enojada, ya que ella como kuro estuvieron saliendo las dos por un tiempo pero tuvieron que decir "no" a la relación por Len. Mientras que el menor de todos puso como estatua ¿era verdad? En primera aunque le doliera tenía razón, fue su culpa por haber dejado ir a kuro tan fácil y dañarla de esa manera. Dios era todo un idiota y bien hecho.

-¿Cómo puedo remediar esto? –dijo por fin pensando todo lo ocurrido.

-No será fácil, len, en primera no tenemos la dirección de la casa o donde carajo esta la escuela o ciudad O peor aún…. ¿en que trabaja kuro?-preocupado el peli café hablo por fin, no quería que mataran a len en ese preciso momento…no aún.

-pero ustedes deberían saber a donde fue, siendo sus mejores amigos o algo así.

-eso nos gustaría. Pero ella nunca hablo de una ciudad favorita o escuela. Sólo hablaba de ti pero como tuviste que ser el sapo del cuento tuvo que irse sin decir nada más lo ocurrido...-dijo esta vez Kogeinu alterado no solo por perder a su amiga más querida que siempre ignoraba a este chico. Pero ver que pasaría por ella siendo tan ingenua (no tanto).

-oye, kuro digo algo de una carta que te dio len ¿ya la leíste?-valshe dio un suspiro para calmarse ya que muy pronto haría pollo rostizado al pobre de Len.

Era cierto, había olvidado lo de la carta que sin querer se fue corriendo de ahí el rubio y diciendo "más tarde hablamos "y se fue a su casa por ver esa carta que no pudo abrir por miedo a los insultos que le diría kuro.

**O-O-O—O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O—O-O-O-OO—O-O-O-O-OO-O**

**Ok…les deje con la duda (¿) o tal vez no….**

**-dejare de ver novelas de misterio (o tal vez nunca?) **


	3. FINAL

Chapter 3: Descubriendo la realidad.

Dejando a sus "amigos" corrió a su casa no era muy grande ni chica era una casa de solo dos simple pisos ya que son 4 en la familia; Rin, Len, su padre y su madre.  
Tan pronto como llego se quitó los zapatos de su escuela y de pronto vio a su madre lo recibió con un saludo que por supuesto él no podía negarse a un beso en la mejilla de su madre, cuándo se lo dio simplemente salió corriendo a su cuarto, llegando a ese lugar no estaba ni tan arreglado es cuestión de quitar su ropa sucia y poner en orden sus libros.

Su cuarto era color Azul, muchos poster de sus bandas favoritas, su cama aun lado de la ventana, su computador en frente de su cama, su bote de basura, su armario, una lámpara, unos pocos juguetes que tenia de su infancia, su mesita de noche que en ella incluye su celular y la famosa carta de kuro.

Cuando la vio tan rápido como pudo lo agarro y lo abrió con cuidado. Después de echo lo vio, tenía una letra cursiva de kuro era muy linda esa letra lo admitía y tan pronto como lo vio lo leyó.

"_Para len – de kuro neko_

_Querido len siempre me enterado de cosas inesperadas por ejemplo de cuando vocaloid se unió a nosotros, los Utaites, siempre pensé que sería la rara de todo vocaloid, pero mira, la mayoría me ama pero me falta una persona…. Y esa eres tú _

_Se me fue mi mundo con esas palabras que mes distes, quería morir en ese preciso momento quería que la tierra me tragara y que nunca más me viera, era la segunda vez que sentía muchos sentimientos que nunca les pude entender. Te amo y lo seguiré haciendo no importa en donde este solo quiero ser feliz, con la tapioca y tu pero lo dudo lo de al final._

_Ni loca te dijo dónde estoy o arruinarías los momentos de mis vida, como lo has hecho hasta ahora.  
Realmente __**te odio**__ pero a la vez te amo. Siento que una copa no muy bien cuidada está a punto de caerse por no haberla puesto en el lugar que se merece hasta que un día se rompió…y todo por no tener el valor de ponerlo en su lujar._

_Te quiere Kuro neko."_

Cuando termino de leerlo pensó en que lujares podría ir pero la mayoría de su mente estaba en su culpa. Su orgullo y esa razón decían que no valla que podría sobrevivir sin ella, pero su corazón sabía exactamente que no era verdad, y que de un momento u otro lo tenía que hacer.

Pasar de unos minutos tuvo la idea de que tal vez sabría dónde ir. Buscó en sus contactos a "tenchou" y lo había llamado.

_-¿hola?- _se escuchó en el otro lado la voz de tenchou

-ya se donde puede estar…pero te lo advierto es en un lugar muy lejos de aquí-dijo len para luego sonreír

_**Esta vez iba a crear una nueva historia con la persona indica….**_

Ya estaba en el avión, junto a tenchou, valshe, kogeinu y obviamente su hermana Rin

-¿enserio? ¿No crees que es muy lejos? .-un inseguro kogeinu dijo para ver a len con mucha preocupación.- creo que te están afectando los plátanos…

- es cierto además es algo que ella haría lo que sea para estar con la tapioca.-sonríe victorioso de haber sido el quien supiera donde ir en busca de kuro.

-pero…. ¿a Brasil? – Rin estaba dudando de la idea de len.- ¿Por qué hay len? Hay muchos más lujares donde está la tapioca…

-si pero según las fuentes de internet es en Brasil y otras más que me da flojera leerlo.- sonrió tenchou para cerrar su computadora y poner un brazo en el cuello de kogeinu

-como sea….bueno ya va empezar el largo recorrido.- suspiro valshe para luego descansar en su asiento.

-oye valshe….si no me equivoco en la carta de kuro me dijo que era el segundo amor….¿quién era el primero?

-no te lo puedo decir len….

-vamos solo di lo! No te arrepentirás…

-me arrepentiré len…..pero esa persona fui….yo….que lo demás te lo diga ella….-termino de hablar y miro al otro lado (la ventana del avión) por su sonrojo.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OO-OO-O—O**

Cuando llego a Brasil se veía realmente hermoso, no solo por los lugares que podrían ir si no por la gente, eran tan amables con ellos siendo los mejores cantantes pero por desgracia no iban de visita si no en busca de _su _kuro.

-Ok este es el plan, cada quien busca un camino por donde pueda estar kuro, cuando la encuentren llaman a uno de nosotros ¿dudas? –dijo rin mirando a los demás

-yo tengo una duda.- digo tenchou.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿puedo ir al baño?

-¡! AHORA NO TENCHOU ¡! –gritaron los demás al pobre de tenchou.

-será mejor que vallas conmigo…-digo kogeinu para agarrar la mano de tenchou e irse en busca de kuro.

Todos se habían ido en busca del neko. Len se puso como loco cuando vio a su chica en una tienda llamada "Mundo Tapioca" al parecer estaba distraída limpiando una mesa pero no se veía feliz solo decepcionada.  
El rubio dio un suspiro y entro.

-Disculpe jovencita ¿Aquí venden bananas? –len exclamo con una voz más aguda o profunda.

-no señor aquí no ven-.-Miro al "Señor" pero vio al rubio sonriendo.-len…..kun…

-ola kuro-chan…

-Es…espera…..deja salir de mi trabajo, al fin que ya termine…-trato de sonreír para luego mirarlo una vez más y dejarlo hay parado y fue a dejar su ropa e ir por su paga. No tardo mucho y la vio con una mini falda roja, botas negras y camisa de rayas blancas y negras y su sombrero rojo.

-¿Nos vamos Len?-dijo fríamente, al parecer no estaba muy feliz con su llegada.

-claro kuro.-trato de dar una de sus mejores sonrisas pero por cómo le contesto dudo mucho en estar feliz. ¿Todavía seguía enojada y/o triste? Tenia que recuperar ese amor de **inmediato **

Se fueron directo al apartamento de la chica, sin bromearse o hablarse solo caminaron y una que otra mirada hacia sus caras o los lujares. Len admitía que se veía hermosa no la dejaba de mirar pero mientras en el camino estaba enviando el mensaje a Valshe que ya la había encontrado y decirle donde estaba el departamento que claro que kuro se lo había dicho

Cuando llegaron a ese lujoso hotel, entraron y fueron a la habitación "280" justo cuando kuro quería abrir la puerta len dejo su orgullo para agarrar la suave mano de kuro, la nombrada no dijo nada. Len la había puesto con suavidad en la pared agarrando ahora sus dos manos y verla en los ojos esos ojos color sangre

-Lo siento kuro…no debí de haberte tratado de esa forma y darte ese golpe…en estos meses o semanas te extrañaba y…me enamore de ti…te amo kuro-chan prometo no dejarte ir y amarte hasta el final de mis días…-sin pensarlo le dio un beso en la mejilla de **su **kuro donde le había abofeteado, para luego depositar un dulce y tierno beso

Al principio pensó que no iba aceptar ese beso pero la rubia lo acepto con cariño. Aquéllos labios de kuro tenían un sabor dulce pero extraño….aun así será su primera adicción.  
De un beso inocente paso a uno apasionado y romántico, no sabía ni cómo llegaron pero EL ya estaba recostado en el sillón de kuro en ella, dejo que su mano acariciara la pierna de kuro y esta última poner sus brazos en el cuello de su amado.

Duro 3 minutos hasta cuando escucharon la puerta del departamento abrirse y tres personas atónicas entraron. La escena era muy comprometedora pero por desgracia de len, Valshe estaba muy enojada con él.

-Kagamine Len….ESTAS MEURTO –saco un cuchillo ¿de dónde? Quien sabe y fue en busca de apuñalar al rubio.

-Defiéndete con esto len! .-dijo tenchou para ahora darle un bloomer color rosa en la cara de len. El pobre chico lo quito y "su plan" era correr de ahí lo antes posible.

Kogeinu, Rin y kuro neko empezaron a reír mientras tenchou perseguía valshe ya que esta estaba persiguiendo a len para dar su fin ahora.

-yo igual te amo…..len-kun.-dijo en un susurro kuro para volver a sonreír y agradecer por tener su sueño hecho realidad.

THE END….

**O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O—O-O-O**

**¡HOLA, HOLA ¡ este fue el final de esta historia!**

**Al principio pensé que nadie lo leería pero mire personas lo leen XD **

**Y….! NO ES POR EL MUNDOA D: ¡**

**Si no sabían, Brasil es uno de los países que tienen más tapioca (lo ley por no sé donde estuve investigando) y en otros países pero me dio flojera leerlo XD **

**Y no es mi preferido Brasil. Es Canadá~ **

**Pero bueh~ tengo muchas historias en mi mente para la hermosa de 96neko! De hecho apenas empiezo uno **

**Nos vemos luego, cuídense y bye~ **


End file.
